


Sweet As Honey

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Money troubles lead to eventual romance.





	1. Find Some Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *super minor continuity correction don't worry about it!*

Alya had been so careful with her money, she swore she had. Write an article here for her paper, put some it away for emergencies, even cut down on groceries by grabbing some enough leftovers from her mother's workplace to last a week or so. She had been managing it so closely and so efficiently that her friends joked she could start a class on financing. The idea had been ridiculous at the time and yet...

It wasn't that she was scrapped for cash but it wasn't like her job paid her that much for her talents either. What Alya needed was a boost to her wallet. She had made a list and checked it twice but none of them seemed viable at 23. That's how she ended up sitting in a large booth with her friends from lycée. To her left sat her best friend, the girl she most likely considered her soulmate, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. To her right followed Juleka and Rose Couffaine-Lavilliant, Myléne Bruel-Harpele, and Lila Rossi.

"Why not just move in with Nino?" Marinette asked innocently enough. Alya caught the hesitation in her voice though.

"We can't all live with our high school sweethearts," She teased as she threw mock glare at Marinette's direction. She then turned it on Myléne (who looked away sheepishly) as well as Juleka and Rose (who both merely smiled a little smugly)."Besides, as much as I adore the guy, things would just be too weird."  
  
"You could always try the oldest profession." Came a smooth voice. All gazes went to speaker who took a calm sip of her coffee. Hazel eyes narrowed as they locked with green ones, "What? Like it hadn't crossed your mind."

Of course it had, but Lila hadn't needed to spell it out like that. Still they did go to her for her honesty. The girl didn't lie to her friends.

"I mean other than the fact that prostitution is illegal--" Alya hissed--

"It's not really that safe?" Marinette finished her thought, placing a hand on Alya's knee.

"Not if you get a a sugar daddy (or in your case a sugar mama). I'm sure they're are plenty lonely socially awkward rich people who would probably delighted to pay well just holding your hand or going on a date." Lila eyes had flickered at Marinette, who bristled, before looking away.

"So you're offering then?" Alya had replied without a moment's breath, her hand going over Marinette's.

"Only if I get can take you home," Lila countered with a sly smile and Alya went scarlet, her mouth hanging open a bit. Then Lila laughed before, tapping on her phone and sending a message. "Really though here. I have a few friends in some channels and they use this site to find a match to meet their comfort."

"I really don't think I'll ever be that desperate to use it but thanks." Alya said, eyes glancing over the site.

Which had inevitably led Alya to her current position: sweeping through suitors from what looked like a fairly innocent dating site.

"Not enough teeth. Too sharp teeth. Not enough muscle. Wayyyy too old." Alya sighed and looked at her computer's clock. She groaned and let her head touch against the table in her dining room. She had been at this for nearly an hour now and had not found anyone that a) actually found attractive and b) met her conditions. She had been looking for a profile that didn't give away too much information, didn't seem too cocky or sad, and was genuinely good looking. That way Alya could keep her reputation since they'd be secretive, she wouldn't have to deal with any massive self-inflated egos or depressing sob stories, and if they were seen in public then she'd at least be known for her good taste.

There was a blip sound and Alya almost didn't look up until it happened again.

"I take you are new here?" Alya read back to herself, "Hello?

The sender was someone named AbsolutelyQueenly. Alya opened their page in another tab, replying in the chat box as she previewed the opportunity.

_From the sounds of it you are too._

No photo available. Well, keeping a secret checked out but as for looks it was a coin toss.

**...yes I am actually. How did you figured that out.**

Request were easy enough: hand holding, hugs, a chaste kiss here--they weren't expecting much from this so that meant no egos or sadness---

_Like finds like so newbies always find newbies. Rule of the world from what I've found._

\---extra conditions to be discussed in person. Alya raised an eyebrow, curious.

**You seemed safe enough to approach and are fairly attractive.**

_Thank you. Sorry I can't return the compliment._

**It's quite alright. I have to keep my identity hidden for a reason.**

Alya couldn't keep it reigned in anymore.

_What are these extra conditions?_

**Oooh straight to the point. I like that. Sorry, though, it's concerning something I'd much rather ask in person.**

Alya pressed her left hand against her mouth, tapping her left index finger against the table. This could go horribly wrong. But it was already a gamble just begin on this site to begin with....

When and where would you like to meet?

It was cool Sunday morning as Alya waited in a small out of the way cafe. Dressed in a sunburst orange skirt and white blouse, she looked at her watch. Her blind date was supposed to arrive in 10 minutes and it was safe to say she was nervous. She had zero information while all of her cards were in her date's hand. God maybe this was just a huge mistake.

"Alya?" The voice was dipped in honey and so familiar that Alya cringed. It wasn't. It couldn't be.

"Chloé?" AbsolutelyQueenly. Who else could it have been?

Hazel met with blue as a moment passed with no movement. Until Chloé...smiled?

"You're photos definitely do you justice," Chloé commented as she sat down, pressing out her yellow top and snow white pants. Alya mumbled something unintelligent as she was trying to completely process the situation. Chloé let the silence lay, taking off her large hat and running a manicured hand through her now short hair.  A cute bob but, Alya noted. Eventually though it was beginning to weight on her though, "Look, I know you're completely caught off guard with this. And that you probably feel tricked in someway seeing as I obviously picked you because we have something of a history. I Completely understand that given how I acted as a teen I wouldn't be surprised if you don't trust me--much less even want to sit with me but--"

"What's the extra conditions?"

"I'm sorry?" Chloé blinked. Gone was the dazed looked and replaced was a hardened yet inquisitive look.

"Your extra conditions to this...relationship you want to establish. Also how much are you willing to pay me?"

"As much as you want. Money isn't the problem." There wasn't any annoyance or whine in her voice. Just asking help.

"Then what is, Chloé?" Alya snapped.

Chloé went silent and looked out the window for a moment. Then, without looking at the woman across from her, went for her bag. From she pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a gorgeous ruby in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"


	2. Home Is Where The Honey Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck!

Alya.exe was currently not working. Her brain had stalled as soon as the words hit her ears while her hands went to cover her mouth in shock. It wasn't even a real, true proposal but her surprise was genuine and so was the embarrassment that flooded her cheeks. It was then, as her thoughts started whirling again, that she realized the eyes of other people in the cafe were lingering on them. Lingering on her for an answer.

Completely flustered, Alya's hand went for Chloe's to pull her outside. Meeting the morning air, Alya was leading her away from the café.

"Excuse you! Where are you taking me?" Chloé huffed sliding on her shades and pulling on a large hat she pulled from her bag with her free hand, but making no motion to take back stolen appendage.

"We're going somewhere private." Alya responded, looking over her shoulder.

"So you'll do it then?" Chloé questioned, brightly.

"I haven't decided anything." Alya said honestly and left it at that. No need to let on that Alya's curiosity was thoroughly piqued. Nothing else was said as Alya navigated them a few blocks away. It was some uncanny luck that the cafe that was close to her apartment complex.

"You live here?" Chloé practical chirped.

"Is that a problem?" Alya raised a eyebrow at Chloé.

"No! It's...quaint?"

"Riiight." Alya said, dropping Chloé's hand to go for her purse. Leading her inside the building and up several flights of stairs, Alya grabbed her keys as they climbed. They arrived to Ayla's door a few minutes later and in a swift movement were welcomed to the space. Chloé took in the small hallway that held a shoe bin, taking off her heels as Alya took off her sandals, a small jacket closet not to far from the bin. The hallway opened up to a large living with a connection kitchenette and another hallway that lead to what Chloé assumed was Alya's room. Alya led her to her black couch and plopped down. "So why exactly do you need a fiancee? Especially on such an anonymous site?"

"Straight to heart of story. You really are a reporter." Chloé sighed, sitting beside Alya and placing her hat on the small coffee table. "It's simple, really. My father wants to marry me off for more power. I told him that I was about to propose to my longtime secret girlfriend."

"I didn't know that you were sapphic?" Alya had already pulled out a small notebook from seemingly nowhere.

"That's a more, um, recent development since we had school together," Chloé ran a hand through her short hair nervously before her gaze steeled. "What's with the accusing tone? I didn't know you were either!"

"I literally wore flannel almost every day in school." Alya smugly pointed out with a small laugh.

"You can't just assume someone's sexuality based on their appearance!" Chloé argued.

"It's not assumptions when you're dropping hints. Also stop deflecting. This whole thing is about you, not me." Alya pointed her pen at her. Chloé harrumphed and crossed her arms.

"I was doing no such thing. What's with the notepad? Going to turn me into your next article?"  
  
Alya rolled her eyes. "You're doing it again. And if you must know, writing helps me organize my thoughts and comes to conclusions. Your story sounds like those American Hallmark movies Adrien makes us watch every Christmas---"

"Oh god, he drags you into those, too?" Chloé interrupted to which Alya just smiled and nodded.

"Has us marathon it and everything. Now is there anything else you left out? That you aren't telling me?"

"Nothing that comes to mind? I know I need to have you meet Daddy by next week but other than that I've been entirely honest with you."

Alya looked up from her notebook and gazed into Chloé's eyes. She had more than enough first hand experience with her as a young girl being manipulative and deceitful, so much so that Alya had written off all of her ticks ages ago. Instead, seated next to her, was a desperate, extremely rich young woman ask for a (crazy) favor out of a bad situation. One who was being entirely earnest as far as she could tell.

"You said you chose me because you knew me. Was there any other reason?"

Chloé looked away to take in her surroundings.

"More times than I can remember when I was at my very worst as a person, you stood your ground and called me out. You never took kindly to snide comments and backhanded compliments. And now look at you? One of France's highest profile reporters under 30. All of that means, at least to me, that you're more than cut out for what I'm asking of you. Choosing someone who has some idea of how to deal with my world works and how to survive it seems like a smarter choice than picking up someone off the street. Who else if not you?"

Alya watched her as she spoke, blue eyes off in the distance as if she were remembering something. Alya's eyes caught quick glance at her pros and cons list:

Pros

Money

  * Fancy clothes
  * VIP to events and parties 
  * Events and parties lead to scoops 
  * Possibly able to eat even more of mom's best cooking 
  * Hot fiancee



Cons

  * Chloé (?)
  * Snooty rich people



"You do realize that this like Kara Danvers getting engaged to Lena Luthor." Alya suggested.

"Would you rather it be seen like Catwoman getting engaged to Batman?" Chloé replied immediately without looking at the large-for-a-commoner tv.

"I can't believe you actually understood that reference. Don't tell me you're actually a closeted nerd as well." Alya teased.

Chloé's attention snapped back to Alya and looked mock offended. "First of all, I'm not a nerd. I'm a geek. Second of all, I do have a reputation to keep. So is that your way of saying you'll do it?"

Before Alya could answer her, a cry of an animal came from outside.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Alya suddenly rose from the couch and went to the kitchenette. Chloé watched in confusion as she returned with a small bag. Opening the window to her balcony, Alya knelt down to be greeted by a sleek orange tabby. "Good morning, Trixx. I was wondering why you didn't wake me up."

"Is that your cat?" Chloé asked when Alya returned a moment later. Alya shook her head and plopped down as the cat rubbed against her legs, a collar around it's neck.

"I'm not sure who they belong to. Somehow Trixx stopped by once and now visits everyday." Alya commented as the cat hopped up into her lap. "I'll go along with you on this but I have a one condition."

Chloé narrowed her eyes.

"And what, might I ask, is that."

"You move in with me. We are supposed to be engaged, right?"

Chloé pulled out her phone and checked something. 

"Hmm. If nothing else this is closer to where I work?"

"You have a job." Alya had not meant to say out loud and immediately clapped her free not cat filled hand over her mouth.

Chloé glared at her. "Of course I have a job! I'm the same spoiled princess."

"What do you do?" Alya asked, trying to run through as many jobs someone like Chloé could do.

"I'm an event coordinator." Chloé told her quite proudly. And then her cheeks went red, "A-and a wedding planner."

One of Alya's eyebrows went sky high. That was surprising but very fitting.

"It allows you to be in control but also contribute to others?" Alya guessed.

"Something like that," Chloé sniffed at the analysis and reached over to pet the cat, who purred under her touch. Then she rose, handing her phone to Alya who quickly tapped in her contact info. When it was back in her grasp, Chloé waved Alya goodbye. "I've got things to do. I'll call you later."

Alya snorted at the abruptness of it all. Good to know some things don't change.

"Yeah I'll see you. Don't forget your ridiculous hat on your way out." 

"Yes, I won't forget. Wouldn't want to get caught in a place like this," Chloé joked. "And Alya?"

"Hm?" 

"Thank you."

Chloé's voice was so sweet that Alya didn't reply. There was a warmth in her chest as the door clicked a moment later.

"You're welcome." She said to no one. 

 


	3. Queen's Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood promises, teenage realizations, and adult deceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another side another story

When Chloe was a young, she fell in love with the color white. All because of a torrid affair with wedding dresses having watch her mother model some of her Uncle Gabriel's designs from the sidelines. She had never seen her mother look as gorgeous as she did in any of those dresses. While she had found her mother the most beautiful woman in the world, because where else had she gotten her looks from, there was something that just stunned Chloe in an unfathomable way.

Immediately after the shoot, Chloe had demanded her own wedding dress for her to wear everywhere. That way everyone around her knew just how beautiful she was at all times. Her mother had carefully explained to her that those dresses she had worn were for special occasions. Only to be worn not for beauty's sake, but for love, for trust, for friendship with someone truly important in her life.

It was then that Chloe fell in love with her own future wedding. She told her mother that she wanted to be a gorgeous bride and to have another beautiful bride walk her down the aisle. Her mother had laughed lovingly as she brushed blonde tresses. "As long as you love them, that's all I truly care about," she had said.

When Chloe was young, she hated the color white. White was the walls of the hospital, white was the far too clean floor, white was the color of her mother's smock as she sit in her bed, white was the color of the beeping (always beeping) machine she was plugged into.

Her mother died with that childish confession and a part of Chloe died with her. Her love for other girls even as a child became something she buried deep within her. To acknowledge it was to think of her mother. And that, well, that hurt too much for her to bear. So Chloe, who would become so well known about stating what she liked and what she wanted from the world around, followed the crowd in this one thing.

It had been Adrien who called her out this. They had gone on a date she had dragged him in during their early teens.

"Chlo?" He had said, waving a hand in front her face. She had blinked several times before he clicked back in focus. Why was he grinning?

"Yes, Adrikins?" And why did her voice sound weird? Husky even?

"Do you need a drink?"

"No? Why?"

He quirked an eyebrow with an almost catty smile. "Well you seem kind of thirsty for our waitress."

She hadn't talked to him for a week after that. Mostly because he was right and because it made her think of her mother which hurt to do so but she couldn't help herself. She found girls attractive in just about every way possible. Chloe had thought she had been subtle--a quick glance, minimum lip biting, controlling her blush--till Adrien had also pointed out that she was Bourgeois and her family hadn't raised her to be quiet about a dang thing. It had been the most obvious thing to her best friend.

Apparently, it had been obvious to her father as well. Chloe knew he could tell by how he looked at her. He said nothing to discourage but he did not open his arms about her sexuality either.

That is, until, he wanted her to get married. To a man she had never met, no less. For more power and control.

"Daddy, I can't. I'm getting engaged to my girlfriend." The words had come out before she could stop them. Her father had been speechless and she had taken the opportunity to vanish into her room.

So here she was on a site an acquaintance had told her about. She kept her profile as ambiguous as possible. What she was planning was already scandalous enough, no need to add to it. Most of the people looked into her either a) losers or b) too creepy for her taste.

And then, as fate would have it, she happened to find Alya Cesaire. An old classmate of hers whom was apparently down enough on her luck to use this site.

It was well known even in Chloe's circles that the girl was a notorious reporter even at their age. What better way to get ahead of a scandal then having a direct connection to the media.

' _Plus,_ ' Chloe thought as she scrolled through the photos, ' _She's still as hot as I remembered._ '

With a huff, Chloe picked up her glass of wine by her night stand and downed what was left.

"I take you are new here?" She typed into the messaging box and when Alya didn't respond after a few minutes she typed in, "Hello?"

Three eplispses came onto her screen as Alya was typing back.

**From the sounds of it you are too.**

Chloe smirked. Maybe things might actually work out.


	4. Bumbling and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes to work

In truth, Chloe had no other appointments that day, she just needed some space to think. It was a lot to take in:

1) Alya had accepted her proposal (quite literally). Chloe was excited as much as she was surprised but she figured Alya also benefited from this both professionally and personally.

2) Alya had given her a counter proposal: to live her as to further cement their ruse. Chloe had never had a roommate in her life. She was even sure she knew how to share another space with another woman unless it was her bedroom. Wait. Bed. Where was she going to sleep? Chloe had thought she had seen another door to a spare room but what if Alya used that as an office? Chloe wasn't ready to share sheets with Alya just yet. Not unless she was drunk and demanding or they had been on a few dates and were comfortable with each other. They would have to really talk about this as well as a few other this.

 _'We could have if I hadn't run of prematurely,'_ said a snide part of her mind. Chloe huffed at herself. It was just...everything about Alya's place was so comfortable and a beautiful young woman had asked her to move in with her. She hadn't planned on that at one at all. Maybe a few outings, meet her father, figure out how to fool the world for a while, and then call off the engagement once the window for her father to use her passed. And while Chloe put on air that she was fine with it, she wasn't really sure how to feel.

She blinked and realized that half and hour later after leaving Alya's place, Chloe arrived at Bourdon Mariages purely on autopilot. She smiled brightly at her shop with it's black and yellow awnings over the windows. The glass blown bumblebee on the entrance door glittered in the sunlight and when she opened it, a bell chimed just above.

"Afternoon, boss lady. I didn't see your car did you walk here?" Came a smooth voice. A young man with bronze skin in a dark red shirt, black suspenders and pants, and a white bowtie addressed her. He's silver square framed glasses didn't move an inch from the computer as his green eyes scanned the screen.

"How'd you know it was me, Charlie?" She asked, picking up the watering can near a window counter. Beautiful daffodils sat on soaking up the sunlight.

"You're have your "I was out on a date" flats on--"

"These are not my "out on a date" flats!" She scoffed and he stopped what he was doing to look at her pointedly. He gave her a once over of her outfit and snickered before going back to what he was doing.

"--and the bag you only carry when you plan on meeting someone your interested in. What are you even doing here? It's a Saturday and you never come in before Monday."

Part of the reason she had chosen Charles Gauthier was not only his visual aesthetic and brilliance but because he wasn't a gossip. After she had hired him and Nilan Pereira, she had told them both fake stories about her and her celebrities friends to see if they were trust worthy. Not only did they not go to the presses, they confronted her separately to addresses that she had lied to them. Chloe had been caught off guard by their boldness with Charles been very quiet about it and Nilan just bowling her way into Chloe's office.

Chloe hopped up and sat on the edge of his desk and sighed dramatically.

"Well, my girlfriend--"

"Gauthier, you owe me 10 euros!" Interrupted a booming voice as pear shaped South Asian woman with a single shock of white in her long black hair came from the back room where they kept some dresses and suits. "I told you!"

Charlie sighed as Chloe glared at both of them.

"You made a bet about whether or not I, your boss, had a girlfriend or not?" Chloe asked slowly.

"Well, you only tell us about the high life stuff nothing anything truly personal," Charlie started weakly.

"Why would you even assume I like women?" This was the second time today that had happened. Was she wearing a name tag all this time that said 'Hi I like the same gender?' Her frustration didn't end at the dead looks her two employees gave her.

"It could have been how you always clip your nails whenever a bride's sister says she's single?" Charlie recounted.

"Or how you always light up a way I don't think anyone has ever seen whenever a same-sex couple walks in?" Nilan offered with a grin.

"Or how you sometimes stare at Nilan's booty." He pointed out.

"I do have a nice booty tho, so I really can't blame you. Honestly I'm a little upset you didn't ask me out before your girlfriend." Nilan offered with a wink.

"Speaking of girlfriend," Chloe said as she cut both of them off with a roll of her eyes as they laughed, "She asked me to move in with her today."

"That's great!" Nilan cheered but when the enthusiasm wasn't returned she sobered, "That's not great?"

"It's just that she kind of sprung it on me last minute after I gave her a surprise as well." Chloe admitted, kicking off the desk to start pacing in a figure 8.

"And you're not sure you are ready for such a commitment?" Charlie replied as he finally stopped typing. Chloe nodded. "Did you tell her that?" Chloe shook her head.

"I got out of there as quickly as possible and wound up here."

Now Chloe was a begrudgingly 5 feet and 5 inches tall, and Nilan was an easy 5 feet 9 inches. Nilan engulfed her boss into a side hug, arm wrapping lightly around Chloe's blonde head.

"Boss lady, it is a Saturday and you have no reason to be here. Go to her and talk about it, it'll be good for your relationship." Nilan told uncharacteristically calm for the 25 year ball of energy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nilan," Chloe scolded jokingly, not fighting the side hug. Eventually she wiggled out of it and pulled her phone out of her bag. She looked at Nilan and Charlie, who were watching unexpectedly, and pressed Alya's contact before pressing it to her hear.

"Hey. Can I come over? Yes, I know I just left," Chloe said with a small laugh, "Listen we really need to lay down some rules and guidelines if we're going to do this. No, no it's okay I'll walk back! It'll be good to get to know the way there and to work. Okay. See you soon. Bye."

Chloe felt her shoulders drop once she hung up the phone and turned back to her employees and friends. Their eyes were practically shining and, in a learned habit she picked up from Adrien, she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"What is there something on my face?"

Charlie and Nilan shared a look and then grinned at each other.

"A glow and smile that we've never seen before." Charlie told her and Chloe's face scrunched up at the claim.

"You, boss lady, have it bad as can be." Nilan said with a laugh. Chloe scoffed before she gave the two of them hugs goodbye and left for the evening. She had 30 minutes before she had to figure what she wanted to say.


	5. When It Rains

"Didn't you just leave?" Alya laughed into the speaker. Alya waited as Chloé said something about rules and guidelines. "That sounds fine, sure. Do you need me to come pick you up? Well can you go buy some milk on the way back? There's this cute little corner story near my apartment! Alright then I'll be here."

Trixx had left soon after Chloé and Alya had sent the last half an hour working on her next story. Alya was grateful Chloé had called when she did: the accursed nemesis of every writer had returned to steal her energy. Alya stretched, rolling her wrists out as she did so when her stomach growled something fierce. It occurred to her that she hadn't eat breakfast because of nerves, hadn't gotten a bit to eat because Chloé Bourgeois of all people had dropped the question, and then she proceed to get working rather than functioning like a normal human being.

She rose from her couch and went into kitchenette. Putting on her favorite tea, Alya hummed to herself as she made herself a sandwich. She was cutting tomatoes when suddenly the explosive sound of thunder caught her unawares. Alya jumped, cursing as she felt the blade nick her thumb. Blood began to pool out of the small cut and Alya sucked her teeth at the sting. One would figure she'd be better at handling knives given her mother's profession.

"I know I have some band-aids around her somewhere." She mumbled and headed to her bathroom. By the time she found the band-aids, sucking on her thumb and tasting iron all the while, the unexpected rain has started to fall very hard. Alya had only just managed to put the bathroom back the way she had found it when there was a loud knock on her door.

She dusted herself off and headed toward the front door. "Hold I'll be right there!" She called out.

Alya opened the door to find a dripping wet Chloé. Though her hair was short, it was clearly frizzy from the moisture. Her clothes was utterly soaked--and see through Alya realized as she gave Chloe a once over but immediately turned her attention back to the blonde's face.

"I got the milk." Chloé deadpanned, her voice caught between a bitter laugh and a frustrated cry. Alya couldn't help but laugh, clutching her gut as she leaned against the doorway for support.

"You got caught in the storm just as it was starting?" Alya finally coughed up as she finished laughing. Stepping aside, Chloé placed the milk on the island counter.

"I swear my luck is as bad as Adrien's sometimes," Chloé stated as she stepped into the kitchenette and opened a cabinet that did not hold cups of any sort. Alya went to the opposite side and pulled down a yellow mug.

"It can't be that bad. He ended up with Marinette." Alya called as retreated back into the bathroom to start the shower.

"I suppose that's true." Chloé mused as she poured some of the tea, steam rolling off. Chloé took sip and it tasted unlike anything she had before. It wasn't bad so much as it was different. She held the mug in her hands to warm them up as the spritz of water running could be heard a minute later.

"So what did you want to talk about again?" Alya called, her voice further back now. Her room, Chloé realized. Probably pick out clothes for her to wear in the meantime.

"Can't it wait till after I'm dressed and now soaked to the bone?" Chloé yelled back and paused. "Also do you have any boxers?"

"........yes I do."  
  
Chloé smirked into her tea as she took another sip of the strange tea.

***

Half an hour later, Chloé stepped out of Alya's bathroom dressed in a orange tank top much too big for her and pajama pants that she had to tie off to keep from falling.

"I put your clothes in the drier," Alya said as she entered crossed into the living room. Alya was closely concentrating on the screen in front her, sitting cross-legged on her couch. "Also the spare room's bed got some fresh sheets."

"Oh am I spending the night?" Chloé teased, her voice innocent. She giggled as the tips of Alya's ears went red.

"I just figured--" She started and paused when she looked up at Chloe at the foot of the couch. Neither of them said anything before Alya blinked and then faked a cough to look away. "You said something about rules and guidelines over the phone?"

Chloé sat down a little ways from Alya who was focused back on the screen.

"I told my co-workers I was moving in with my girlfriend--"

"Girlfriend already? After half a date with no desert? You do work quickly."

"You're technically my fiancee, smart ass."

"Ring's right where you left it, honey."

And she was right, Chloé had placed it on the coffee table earlier and hadn't retrieved it.

"I've never had a roommate before," The blonde admitted, "Never had to share my space other than a bed."

Alya stopped and looked up only to have Chloé wink at her.

"So what you're saying is you're not used to having another person in your bubble is that?" Alya asked, ignoring the smile that was etching on Chloé's face.

"Among other things. I haven't exactly had a chance to be in a serious relationship, let alone a pretend one."

"So what, you want to practice how to be couple?" Alya asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I am staying here for the night, as you've so graciously offered. Besides, better to get used to your apartment sooner rather than later, no?"

Alya, without a word, lifted one of Chloé's hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. Chloé  
's cheeks went from peach to cherry quickly. It was Alya's turn to smirk as her hazel eyes sparked.

"Oh so you can dish out being flirty but can't take being intimate? That's good to know, honey. What's next?"

  
Chloé's eyes flashed at the challenge. Then she leaned in close to Alya's face, Alya not daring to flinch an inch, before she bopped her on the nose. Alya wrinkled her face at the action.

"I think that's enough for tonight, if that's okay with you, sweetie."


	6. Knock on Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya discovers that there's more than meets to eye to her new beau.

Alya Cesaire was an early riser by nature. Her body always woke her up just before dawn to catch the sunrise. At least that's what she told herself. Her ability to rise with the sun might actually because she had trained herself to do so. Between her mother's early exits in the morning for work and getting the twins ready for school, she had to push herself so often to be up and help out. So as she lay in her bed wide awake at 7 am, it didn't really surprised Alya that much.

What did surprise her was how little sleep she got. There was something--or rather someone--on her mind that occupied her thoughts the entire night. And said person was only a room away, probably sleeping peacefully. Who even was that, Alya wasn't sure. Definitely couldn't have been Chloé Bourgeois. The girl in the next room was too sweet, too silly, and too soft to be Alya's high school bully. She was an entirely different person than who Alya recalled.

It had only been what two encounters with her, and while the snarky and the sass was there, it carried less of an edge to it. Had Chloe really changed from spoiled rich brat to young lesbian woman dealing with her asshole father? Or maybe that had always been apart of her identity and Alya just had no clue about it because they had always been at each other's throats in school?

Something that Marinette had told her when she had fallen for Adrien couldn't leave her mind. That all it took for her best friend to fall head over heels was to see another side of Adrien. The boy had shown her a kindness as well being earnest about a misunderstanding, that Marinette became a mess around him for years before they got together. Was that all that was needed for her and Chloe?

Not that she was in love with Chloe or anything. She wasn't even sure if she liked Chloe a a person given their history. At least not romantically like. Aesthetically tho? Sure. Chloe hit a lot of different things Alya found attractive in other women. Besides anything about their future romantic interactions was just pretend. To help Chloe get through a rough time while also helping herself, that was all.

With a huff, Alya climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. She stretched as entered the hall way and turned on her Keurig once it was in sight. With a yawn and half way through brewing her own cup, it occurred to her she didn't know how Chloé liked her coffee.

As if the combined thought of Chloé and the aroma from the coffee wafted around the kitchen, Chloé wandered out of the spare room.

"Do you have decaf?" Her words slurred with sleep. Clearly she wasn't an early riser which was cute in her own right. Alya watched as she entered into the space, while her coffee finished in her orange mug. Alya's shirt was slanted off Chloé's shoulder as she rubbed an eye, her bed head causing the short blonde locks to swirl, and her boxer's pitching a tent. Thank god Alya hadn't started drinking her coffee otherwise she would have choked.

"My eyes are up here, dear," Chloé said slowly as Alya realized she hadn't looked up or away quick enough. Which she did as soon as Chloé's voice hit her ears, only to bring her hands up to cover her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. It's rude to stare. Yes I have decaf, second shelf to the left." She coughed out before pointing to the cabinet over the coffee maker, reaching for her mug, and moving to the living room. She heard Chloé making her own coffee--probably in the yellow mug she had pulled out last night--before the shuffle of feet met her at the couch.

"I was hoping to talk about this later actually," Chloé laughed nervously as she sat down.

"Who are you?" Alya asks before taking her sip of her coffee again, starting straight ahead. Chloé doesn't answer her with a snappy _'You know exactly who am I!'_ but instead waits till Alya looks in her direction.

"Who do you think I am?" Chloé asks her and there's that flash of light in her blue eyes again like last night.

 _A bully. A liar. A cheat. A brat. A bitch._ All words that came to Alya's mind but that was based around a person from yesteryear. About a 15 year old girl who didn't even exist anymore. Chloé wasn't the child she used to be anymore than Alya was a straight girl. The Chloé before her ran a business. The Chloé before got soaked in a rain storm after stopping to buy Alya milked all because she asked for it.

Really, for all Alya really knew, maybe the girl she had known had never truly existed.

_'I let my own problems with Chloé get in my way before I realized that Adrien was someone else entirely.'_

That's what Marinette always after telling her time and time again when Alya asked her how she fell for Adrien.

"I don't know." Alya admitted and Chloé's let out heavy breath.

"I am Chloé Amelia Bourgeois. My dead name is Charles Anthony Bourgeois. Since I was five years old I realized I was girl and my parents did all they could to support me. Only one picture of me appearing as Charles exists and that's only because I am particularly fond of it. Only one person outside of the Grand Palace's staff and my immediate family knows."

"Adrien?"  
  
"If you every need a secret kept safe for the rest of your life, then he's the person to tell." Chloé nods, her smile so soft it could have been made of plush.

"And you've just been hiding this since you were 5 years old? Wait is that why you got excuse from P.E.?" Alya recalled Chloé never having participated in any of the class activities from school.

"That and all the sweating I got to live without. Though not being in the locker room was a bit of a disappointment. Clearly I missed out." Chloé's eyes gave Alya a quick once over and Alya did actually choke on her coffee. Chloé took a sip of her coffee when Alya got herself sorted.

"So was you being awful in school because you were dealing with both your sexuality and gender identity at such a young age?" Alya asked earnestly. Chloé, in turn, laughed like she heard the best joke in her life.

"Oh. You were serious? No, no I admit I was a straight up bitch. Having Narcissistic Personality Disorder plus a father who will give you everything with no restraints or limitations will do that to a person."

"And that same father wants to give you away to somebody you've never met for a power grab? How long as has he known you were into women?"

Chloé's face shifted from mirth to misery and her eyes steeled.

"He's known all his life apparently. But now he suddenly 'can't support me living that life style.' As if my attraction was a choice," Chloé did air quotes after placing her yellow mug onto the coffee table. "The worst of it, I suppose, is that the person he as attempt for me to marry for power wouldn't have hesitate to throw me to the piranhas in order to start a scandal to better his own name. One that could ruin both mine and my father's lives, if not make them difficult."

Alya knew she was right. Tabloids would devour this discovery in a matter of minutes. The attention would be even bigger than when Adrien confirmed that Marinette was his girlfriend. They had made every attempt to tear her best friend apart and, had it not been for Gabriel himself to intervene, they might have.  
  
"When were you going to tell me?" Alya asked, "Were you every going to?"

Chloé then did something Alya had only witness Adrien do: she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I was afraid you would want nothing to do with me. Honestly I'm still surprised you're going through with this charade. As you recall, we have never exactly gotten along all that well."

"All with good reason!" Alya raised her voice a bit, slamming her mug a bit on the table and standing up, "But if I'm already going with this crazy scheme for your cute ass why would I stop now?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Chloé asked and Alya saw the look of fear in her eyes. Alya ran her hands through her hair and stopped them on her neck, letting out a long breath.

"No. I don't. I want you to stay so that we can figure this all out. We only have a few days to become a couple so that way your father doesn't set you up with some dickhead. Is there anything else you haven't told me?"

"Other than you're really hot when your mad? No, I think I've told you everything."

Alya rolled her eyes before plopping down onto the couch. Wordlessly, She took Chloé's hand in her owns and inspected them. They were long and slender, a silver band on one hand. The other half of their engagement rings, Alya realized. Alya rose and disappeared for a moment into her room. Chloé was wiping away what definitely was not a tear from her eye when Alya came back. And identical ring was on her finger as the jewelry caught the light just right.

"Aw, babe." Chloé teased. Alya put her hands on her hips.

"If anyone is using babe, it's me. Try again, Bourgeois."

"Sweetie?"

"Too sarcastic coming from you."

"Darling?" Chloé went for her coffee again as she watched Alya consider her new nickname. Eventually Alya nodded and sat down across from Chloé.

"Since embarrassing pet names are out of the way what next?"

"Now we go out on a date and I get to show you off a bit before we meet my father. Get him nice and riled that I have such a beautiful and successful fiancee." Chloé announces as if everything that happened this morning was going to plan. And, Alya thought for a second, maybe it was.


	7. Clean As They Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for something the least scandalous.

"Darling! How do you work this?" Chloé yelled not 10 minutes later as she stood in a bathroom not her own. There was something about trying to use showers you weren't familiar with that was impossibly complicated, despite it being debatably simple.

"Are you covered?" Alya said.

"You make it sound like you aren't going to see all of this one day." Chloe teased.

"Babe, I will try to stretch out that day for as long as I can." Alya replied.

"Not if I have anything to say about. Yes, I'm covered." Alya could practically hear the wink before she opened the door to find Chloé wrapped in her orange towel. Alya felt her cheeks warm at the sight. She hadn't realized that she hadn't seen Chloé without makeup before and stopped for a moment to take in the natural beauty. Chloé couldn't help but smile knowingly.

"Alright, watch this," Chloé watched as Alya bent over, twisted a knob, and pulled a lever to the right. The shower sprang to life once again. "You know how to turn it off?"

"I think I got it, yes. Thank you." Alya left, but not before Chloé caught Alya taking another glance at her naked face.

Chloe ran a hand through the still cool water. It warmed up quicker than she’d expected. She shed her towel and placed it on the railing, then climbed in carefully. There were so many places she could take them today. She ran over a mental of list of possible things, some very private and personal, others out in the open where they'd definitely get caught. Chloé hummed and closed her eyes and let the water run down her body. Soon, she was singing, lost in the music. This bathroom had almost as good acoustic as her one at home.

She came down lowered her voice to a hum as she finished washing up. It took her a minute to fiddle with the bath and spritz the shower head off, but Chloe was victorious in the end. She wrapped her towel around her body again, drying off a bit before she did so, and zipped to her room. Alya had already placed her yesterday's clothes on her bed for her.

When Chloe exited, fully clothed, she found Alya in the living room tying up her Timberland beige boots. Alya was dressed casually in Men's black skinny jeans, a button up red and black flannel shirt, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Chloé unwittingly bit her lip at the sight.

"I didn't know you sing--" Alya started, not looking up from her lacing.

"I was trained at an early age." Chloé interrupted. The look, not really a glare, that Alya shot her stopped her. Alya's eyebrow over her mole was peaked high.

"[To make a song by Arctic Monkeys sound like cover by Hozier](https://chloe-bourgeois-rossi.tumblr.com/post/157150184907/lovlae-futchcassidy-hozier-is-lesbian)?" Alya asked Chloé. Chloé in turn looked a little offended.  
  


"I'm much better than Hozier!" She cried indignantly.  
  
"It was a compliment actually, you sounded beautiful." Alya gave one final tug and stood up from the couch. Chloé adjusted her bag on her shoulder and strutted forward, leaning up to give the taller woman a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Alya looked mildly embarrassed but smiled. Since it was still early daylight, there weren't many lights that needed to be turned off. Alya locked the door behind her.

"I was wondering when you'd get to that part of the contract." She said with her back turned to Chloé.

"Yes, well, we do have an arrangement." Chloé replied. They headed down the stairs in an amiable silence before stepping out into the world. They were greeted by clear skies and beeping cars.

"So where to, honey? Are we going to go snag breakfast? Or do you have something else planned?" Alya asked as they walked beside each other. Chloé felt her hand brush against Alya's but made no move to reach out for it.

"I have a few ideas, yeah. Why don't we start with the least scandalous?" Chloé replied, glancing over to Alya who have a wry smile.

"Where's the fun in that tho?" Alya teased.

An hour later, after having grabbed something quick, Chloé was sitting on a mattress as Alya watched her with bemused look on her face.

"I think this one is too firm. What do you think?" Chloé wondered aloud.

"I think this is possibly the most hilarious thing I've ever seen," Alya told her honestly, sitting beside her and bouncing a bit. "You're right, this is too firm. It does seem the "least scandalous" thing we could be doing, definitely domestic as hell, but why are we mattress shopping?"

Chloe plopped down onto her back, resting on the the king-sized mattress and looking up at the ceiling. "Because the one in your spare room isn't soft enough. Also, how big is the one in your room? Enough for two people to share?"

Alya followed her down and then turned on her side, cheeks flushed a little. "We've only been engaged for what 12 hours you want to find? I'll have you know my bed is big and soft."

Chloé turned to face her, brushing a runaway strand of hair that had escaped Alya's hair tie when she laid down. "I'm sure that's not the only thing big and soft in the bedroom."

"I can't believe you're only in this for my body." Alya laughed and roll her eyes, resting her cheek against Chloé's hand. Chloé smiled in reply, and they just sat their for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes.

It was the chime of the door bell, as they were the only customers in the store especially so early, that caught their attention. Between Alya's genuine nosey attitude and Chloé's slight paranoia about being followed. they immediately sat up. They were greeted by the view of a young couple. The young white man man was tall and lanky, but had an extremely handsome jawline. He wore black handled glasses that covered his emerald eyes. The young woman of Asian descent was practically a whole foot shorter than her partner, the same height as Chloé actually, her black hair almost blue under the fluorescence light of the store. She clearly had better taste when dressing herself but still seemed to match her boyfriend's bright green sweater and black pants with a red blouse and white pants.

"Mari/Adrichou?" Alya and Chloé voiced at the same time.

 


	8. Cat Cafes And Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tfw your childhood nemesis finds you in a mattress store with her bff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. Lots of stuff happened irl, but I hope you like this!!!! 
> 
> I'm not very good at writing Adrinette so I apologize in advance ^^;

"Chlo, what are you doing here?"

 

"Alya????"

 

Alya's surprise at seeing the couple lasted shorter than Chloé's. It was most definitely because of the surroundings. She pushed off the bed and strode over to them, stopping before Adrien and looking up at him. While Alya prided herself at reaching 5'8”, he still had a good several inches on her, the goddamn 6'4" giant.

 

"I should be asking you the same thing, Agreste" She ribbed him with a wink, "You finally started breaking beds."

 

The duo's cheeks went equally red as Adrien gave a nervous laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, his right occupied by holding his wife's.

 

"It's not what you think, Alya!" Marinette argued, her hair pulled into a bun as she waved her free hand frantically. "We were just playing around—"

 

"I'll say," Alya said, giving her best friend a knowing look.

 

"Jumpingonthebedisnotsafeandsobetweenthetwoofusthemattressbroke." Marinette rapidly finished, pretty embarrassed. Then she looked past her friend to see the blonde young woman still sitting on the mattress. "Really though, what are you doing here with her?"

 

"What do you mean by that? I have a name!" Chloé finally asserted, finally getting up and marching over to Marinette. She placed her hands on her hips as she stopped beside Alya.

 

Alya watched as Marinette looked over Chloé. From what she knew and observed over the years, their attitudes towards one another had changed once Adrien became a commonality. So, while the flaring tempers and snide remarks from adolescents had finally tempered out, there was still occasionally jabbing, it seemed.

 

"Wait, Chloé," Adrien spoke up. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. She nodded as he pulled back, causing him to show those dazzling diamonds for teeth. "Marinette, can we take them to the cafe we saw on the way over? The one with the cats!"

 

"If we do what we came for first, minou, I don't see why not." Marinette finally broke away from her staring contest with Chloé to start observing the wares. "We need one that's very firm." She looked Chloé in the eye when she said this. Chloé on her part bristled and she stormed off to the front counter. Marinette let go of Adrien's hand to follow behind.

 

"What's the closet material you have to clouds?" Chloé cried.

 

"I want to feel like I'm sleeping on the forest ground and looking up at the night sky in the country." Marinette prompted after her.

 

Alya and Adrien were left standing a ways away. Now she was watching Adrien look after the two women with warmth and love on his face. She recognized it immediately because she loved Marinette and—

 

"Thank you," he said suddenly. Lucky for Alya, really, because she was going down a dangerous train of thought.

 

"What for, golden boy?" Alya teased, poking him in his side. Adrien crossed his arms.  

 

"I know that Chloé is not the easiest person to get along with. This plan of hers, it's going to put a lot of pressure on the two of you."  The frown on Adrien's face seemed almost unnatural, like the sun shining red instead of yellow.

 

"So you know then?" Alya fell in with his serious attitude.

 

"She ran it by me before she actually attempted, yeah. Honestly I think she lucked out finding you as a partner." He ran a hand through his hair, a little shaggier now that he wasn't under his father's command. The look of relief on his face at how Chloé's plan had turned out, it really showed that he does care about her, Alya thought.

 

"I've known Marinette for a decade almost. If there's one thing I know how to assist with, it's a plot or a scheme." Alya joked lightly. Adrien finally looked back at her with a look of confusion.

 

"What? Ha, no that's not what I meant. Oh gosh, they really are cut from the same cloth." He chuckled to himself and Alya's nose wrinkled with annoyance at being out of the loop.

 

"Adrien, what are you talking about?"

 

Before he could clarify, however, his wife zipped to his side and lifted him over to a bed that had been pointed out to her. Chloé in turn grabbed Alya's hand and pulled her off towards the other end of the store.

 

***

 

A bengal purred lightly in Chloé's lap nearly an hour later, as they sat in a cat café. Alya, upon returning alongside Marinette with their drinks, was grilling the couple for the truth of what happened to their mattress.

 

"Exactly what we said!" Adrien protested, "We were jumping on the bed, nothing more!"

 

"Besides, I see you have your own sleeping problems," Marinette commented, taking a sip from Adrien's drink.

 

"Hey, I'm not a problem! We were just picking a mattress out for her spare room!"  

 

"And we haven't slept together," Alya muttered to herself, pouting a bit as she placed her ringed hand over Chloé's. Marinette stared at the stone, looking bewildered.

 

"Alya, how in two days do you go from looking for a paid relationship to being fake engaged to Chloé?" Marinette said lowly to keep their conservation private.

 

"She's in a bad situation," Alya said way too simply. Marinette gave her a withered look; she knew there was more to the story. Alya held up her hands in defense. "Really, I'm just an accomplice. Besides, she's literally right next to me, ask her yourself, girl."

 

Marinette looked between her best friend and childhood bully. She was itching to know, but she also trusted that Alya wouldn't be doing this without a reason.

 

"If you hurt her, Chloé, I'm coming after you."

 

"Funny, Alya said the same thing to me when we started dating." Adrien recalled, smiling fondly.

 

"Seriously, how far are you going to take this though?" Marinette wondered, bringing her cup to her mouth and blowing to cool. "I can't imagine the man who's been Mayor since before we were born will likely just give in to his daughter being gay. He's a guy who has plans, right?"

 

Alya, for as long as she has known Marinette, always seemed to forget how insightful her best friend is about these things.

 

"My father loves me and only wishes to see me happy. He's supported me in ways few can imagine." Chloé stated. Both Adrien and now Alya know what she says is true. "While, yes, he has his plans for me I'm certain he will accept whomever I choose, however it may hamper his career."

 

It was well known that her father had practically given her the world and been affection in ways a father should. Though him being a man who sought to take and keep power was just as publicly known. He had done underhanded things to keep himself where he was, so was he really incapable of using his own daughter for personal gain? It was clear that his quest had warped Chloé to be the bully she had been for years. And while remnants of that attitude still persisted as they were permanently apart of her, it was clear to anyone who had known her back then that that she had changed for the better.    

 

But there's an uncertainty in her voice. For Adrien, who has only heard such hesitance a few times before, it's true confirmation that she's afraid of what her father wanted her to do. For Marinette, it's finally allowing her to accept that Chloé is in serious trouble.  For Alya, who has known Chloé a lot less longer than their friends but now knew her more intimately than them, it steeled her resolve to do this.

 

"Can we do anything to help?" Marinette finally relented with a sigh. Chloé's sky blues searched Marinette's bluebells, but there was no sign of exasperation or reluctance in them. Only a genuine offer of assistance. Chloé still wasn't sure though. Too much bad history that she caused.

 

"You're really so willing after everything?" She asked quietly, looking down. Alya removed her hand from atop of Chloé's and instead found her far-off shoulder. Alya rubbed Chloé's shoulder comfortingly, as if they really were a couple and as if their relationship was natural. Marinette, on her part, rolled her eyes.

 

"You're my husband's childhood friend who roped my childhood friend into a crazy fake engagement. Why would I not? Besides, wild schemes are kind of my specialty."

 

"Yeah," Alya confirmed gently, "Why, there was this time when Marinette stole Adrien's phone because—"

 

"We promised to never speak of that again!" Marinette hissed at her traitorous, now ex-friend.

 

"Oh, so that's what happened to the Hot Stuff message," Adrien calmly reminisced as he stole Marinette's cup and took a sip. His wife's head now rested on the table as she waited for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. "Y'know, that message is why I asked you out in the first place."

 

Marinette let out a groan that scared the cat on her lap, a black male named Plagg. Chloé immediately brightened at the mention of this story, her troubles momentarily forgotten.

 

"Darling, what other crazy shenanigans did you and Marinette get into?"

 

"Alya, no!" Marinette whined, sitting up and looking wild-eyed.

 

"I'll tell you later," Alya replied with a wink.

 

"Ugh, you know what, nevermind! I'm not helping either of you! Suffer for all I care!" Marinette declared, crossing her arms along her chest and pouting.

 

Adrien laughed lightly. "What Mrs. Hot Stuff really means is, anyway we can, we'll help. Besides, I'm sure the news will be out in the morning." He nodded his head to the left, causing Alya and Chloe to turn their attention. They were being filmed and photographed by other patrons.

 

Chloé blanched a bit, having forgotten who she was with. Sure, if it was just Alya with her, then she could pass off being another random blonde. Of course though, with her luck, she was with two of the most recognizable faces in all of France: the upcoming designer that was taking the fashion world by storm and her beautiful husband, who was an ex-model and son of the Ruler of said world. She hadn't wanted to be outed so quickly—okay, maybe by the tabloids to piss off her father—but no, this was different.

 

Suddenly, two young girls came up to the table, no older than seven. Each carried a tiny kitten and a small notebook with a pen. One was stout, blonde, and blue-eyed, while the other was lanky with jet black hair and hazel mono lidded eyes.

 

"Can we have your autographs?" they asked, loudly and in unison, thrusting their notebooks and pens towards the young adults.

 

"I wanna to become a fashion designer like you!" the blonde girl said to Marinette. "Also my mommy wants that pretty guy's autograph too."  

 

"My father said you make weddings happen! That's really cool, like magic!" the Asian child cooed to Chloé before pushing her book towards Marinette as well.

 

The two young women were taken aback, both blushing furiously as they came up with signatures on the spot. Chloé, for all her fame as her father's daughter, had never been recognized once for her own ventures, and being praised—by a child, no less!—took her entirely by surprise. Marinette was in a similar vein, for while she had the occasional run-in with a fan for winning Gabriel's more well-known contests, it still shocked her that she was identifiable in public.

The small ones, finally completed their much sought after tasks, thanked them and ran off to a woman across the room. The woman gave them a wave and a sly wink aimed at Adrien. Adrien made sure to make eye contact with this woman as he chuckled to himself. Lazily, he snaked his arm around Marinette’s shoulder and rested his hand on her shoulder before kissing her forehead affectionately. Marinette went from being red from rage to crimson from embarrassment in half a second.

“Ew, affection.” Chloé gagged, sticking out her tongue as she pet the bengal, Harat, in her lap. She looked up over to Alya who had a look of mischief on her face. “Darling, don’t you dare.”

Too late. Alya leaned over quickly and gave Chloé a peck on her cheek, leaving behind a faint red lipstick mark.

“Sorry, hon, but I’m sworn by contract.” Alya whispered before pulling away from a frazzled Chloé.

Adrien and Alya high fived as they waited for their partners to reboot themselves.


	9. Like Bears To Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets! New Characters! But most importantly, get in loser, we're going shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a rough two months but here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Marinette and Adrien had left them about an hour ago, having taken the wild crowd with them. Alya took were spot where the other couple had been sitting. She rested a hand in her palm, her free hand stroking the calico in her lap. Alya watched as Chloé cooed and played with the cat still in her lap, now awake from their nap. The sweetness was just another side Alya was getting used to seeing from Chloé.

Alya reluctantly shooed the cat off of her, leaving the booth to stretch. Her flannel shirt she had unbuttoned at some point, showing off her black tank top underneath. She gave a small moan of relief as her stiff joints popped, before she realized Chloé was watching her with wide eyes. Alya couldn't help herself and winked in response. Chloé started petting the cat with more pace as she looked away out the window, which inevitably irritated them and led to Chloé getting bit. Chloé cursed under her breath as it hopped off her lap.   
  
"C'mon, let's go. I think we overstayed out welcome," Alya said, helping her up.

"And where are we going now?" Chloé asked, intertwining her fingers with Alya's as they exited and walked down the street.

"You've been wearing the same outfit for what seems like forever, so we're going shopping. Besides don't we have to get outfits meeting your pops. Shouldn't we get on that?"

It was only for a split second but look on Chloé's face told Alya that she had almost forgotten why they were together in the first place. That she had just been enjoying the company with their friends and with Alya so much, her troubles had been pushed to the back of her mind.

"Then we must stop by some of my favorite places. Nothing less then the best." She replied with an all too quick smile, before stepping away from Alya to call for her driver. It was only a matter of moments till a white limo drove up. An older brown woman, who towered over Alya, dressed in a black suit, with long black hair and a single defining streak of silver, exited from the driver's seat. The deep scar ran down her face made her seem intimidating, but her green eyes were gentle and kind. Alya noted only one weapon at the driver's side.

"2 minutes and 30 seconds, ma'am. Personal best I think." The woman brightened, with a smile to which Chloé grinned.

"Grizele, you can't speed through the streets just because I call you. What will you do if Sabrina catches you one day?" Chloé asked as she pulled the woman into a hug.

"Ms. Raincomprix is a 100 years to young to keep pace with me, ma'am, and you know it." Grizele squeezed back. She looked over Chloé's head towards Alya, "Lord above, your new beau is Alya?"

"Um, you know who I am?" Alya called out loudly, absolutely confused. She had never met this woman before in my life.

"Of course! You're mother talks about how proud she of you all the time. Every time I go into the kitchen she's telling us some story about you."

"That doesn't exactly explain why you know what I look like though," Alya reasoned, a light flush to her cheeks. She'd have to ask her mother to stop embarrassing her in front of strangers, geez.

"Oh, that's easy. It's because the young miss--"

"Come on, Grizele, we've got a lot to do today!" Chloé cut older woman off, opening the door to the limo herself while also pulling Alya in behind her. Grizele merely chuckled but obliged as she closed the door behind them.

"Okay, Chloé, what is going on?" Alya questioned as they pulled off to their next destination.

"I have no idea what you mean," Chloé replied, inspecting her nails. Alya's hazel eyes blazed as they bored into Chloé.

"Earlier Adrien was trying to tell me something and now your bodyguard was going to let something slip. So are you gonna fess up or am going to have to figure it out on my own? Investigating is kind of my thing." Alya teased.

"Why do I have to keep telling you everything!" Chloé snapped, whirling on Alya, "You know so much about me but what do I know about you? You haven't told me a damn thing about yourself."   
She rested her elbow on the sidebar and placed her chin in her palm. She simply pouted as she looked out the window and refusing to look in Alya's direction.

"Sorry," Alya apologized earnestly, "I can get be a little pushy with the whole "hunt for knowledge" thing. It's my greatest strength and weakest, apparently."

Chloé gave a huff of annoyance in reply. "There are just some things I would like to keep private is all. You already know one of my biggest secret, shouldn't that be enough to satisfy your curiosity?"

Before Alya could respond, though, Grizele alerted them from the limo's speakers. "We've reached our destination." Came her voice through the two boxes.

Grizele opened the door and the two young women climbed out behind each other. Chloé stayed behind near the car as Alya stepped forward. Before her was a large door, gleaning lights causing a spotlight effect even in the early afternoon. She had passed this place a million times maybe but had never bothered to stop. Out of her budget, honestly.

Alya entered the store and was left breathless at how expansive it was. There was a huge, almost opera hall effect to it but the walls covered in fancy clothes and accessories from companies and designs she had never heard of. And considering who her best friends were this was impressive. A low whistle escaped her lip as she spun around.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught her attention, however, and she stopped to focus on the where it was coming from. A 30 something white woman with platinum white hair approached her, in a blue top and black pencil skirt.

"Are you perhaps lost? There's a thrift store about a few blocks down." The woman looked her up and down, sniffing her nose in disgust.

Alya's blinked twice, registering what was just said, before anger was pooling deep within her belly. She was about curse the woman out for being rude when she felt a hand slid into hers. Chloé had appeared, fingers interlocking.

"How dare you talk to my fiancee like that!" Chloé growled, icicles shooting from her eyes.

"M-Ms. Bourgeois?! No, that's--I only meant--" The woman's face went as white as her hair, eyes huge with fear.

"That my future wife has poor taste? Then by all means we should find somewhere else to spend our money. Maybe a place that actually hold the Coccinelle brand!" Chloé made as if they were about to leave.

"We have Cocinelle! I can go bring you everything we have to your private dressing room immediately! Please head over there at your leisure!" The woman stumbled in her heels as she disappeared.

Chloé gave a huff as she crossed her arm (not letting go of Alya's hand as she did so) and tapped her foot a bit impatiently. Once the woman was truly out of sight, Chloé relaxed and turned her attention to Alya.

"Are you alright?" She asked and Alya was surprised at the concern in her voice given how not to long ago she was being chewed out.

"I could have handled her, you know. Thanks for having my back though."

"Of course, Darling! If anyone else is going talk about your fashion choice, it's going to be me."

"Thanks, I love you too." Alya deadpanned. Chloé didn't say anything, only blushed a little before pulling Alya deeper within the enormous store.


	10. Dinner And Desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time to meet with Daddy Dearest has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a stressful past few months. Irma actually helped me get this down and out! Hope you all enjoy it!

The night was here. She had dawned a gorgeous white dress, diamond earrings hanging off her ears. And even though she looked perfect right now and was truly happy in what felt like the longest time, Chloé was extremely nervous. So much was riding on her father seeing what she had said was true, that she had already found someone. At first, she thought she'd have to act but in the past few days she found that it as super easy to get along with Alya. If things went well tonight, then she'd finally tell Alya that--

The car came to a stop. The time was now.

Oh no what had she done? She wasn't ready. This was a mistake. Her father was going to be able to see through her plan and it was all going to fall apart. She had pulled this wonderful, funny, dorky woman into her harebrained scheme and now it was too late---

"Chloé, easy up a little! You're crushing my hand. Have you been taking grip strength training with Marinette in secret?" Alya said beside her. She's dressed in a gorgeous black dress that cuts off her shoulders, her hair done up in a beehive. Her hand was interlocked with Chloé's,

Chloé relaxing almost instantly as Alya's voice met her ears. She gave an uneasy smile, her eyes clearly full of anxiety. Alya brought up her free hand to Chloé's cheek and gently pulled her forward so that way their foreheads would touch, her golden bracelet shaking as she did so.

"We're going to be okay, bella. And if not we can always storm out in a dramatic huff, fake tears and everything."

Chloé couldn't help but snicker as the door was opened. "I really don't think my life is some sort of cheesy romance movie."

"No, it's worse then that," Alya replied, as the climbed out, their intimate contact interrupted, "Rich girl ropes in a childhood acquaintance into faking an engagement? The stuff of pure fanfiction."

"Then that means by now after seeing me be gentle with cute kitties and this gorgeous body covered in only in a towel, you've definitely fallen for me" Chloé teased, the two now linking arms as they walked towards entrance, Chloé's heels clicking against the stone.

"First of all, in your dreams, Bourgeois. And b) that only happens after I've had to explain to my mom why I didn't tell her I got engaged to her boss's daughter."

Chloé stopped walking. "Is your mother working tonight?"

"Your father gives her nights off?" Alya asks back.

"Every since Etta started her ballet practice a few years ago--"

"Wait, how do you know that Etta is taking ballet?" Alya's confused and surprised.

"Well, your mother knew I took dance as child and has asked me for advice every now and then." Chloé admits, "Plus I like to keep track of that circle."

"You continue to surprise me." Alya replies with awe in her voice. Chloé's cheeks turns pink but rolls her eyes anyway.

"Come on, let's just get this over with and go home." Chloé said, feeling much more relaxed now than a moment ago. They carried on, coming upon large dark wood doors that lead to the dining hall. Chloé took a steadying breath, Alya rubbing her fiancee's forearm with her free hand, before pushing them open.

A maid escorted them to a table in the center of the room, where sat Chloè's father. The man had always seemed old by way of his hair, but now that she was up close Alya could truly see his age of catching up with him. His eyes, despite holding that same shade of blue that she was starting to love, were wracked with wrinkle lines.

He rose from his chair with a politician's smile, immediately setting Alya on edge as he approach with open arms. What might have been worse how plastic and strained Chloé's grin was. She had real smiles on Marinette's mannequins.

Chloé unhooked her arm and stepped over to her father. Alya hadn't felt so alone.

"My beautiful princess," He complimented, as he pulled away and looked Chloé in the face, "You look as wonderful as ever."

"It's good to see you too, Daddy." Chloé replied, as they separated. She gestured to Alya. "You remember my fiancee, Madam Cesaire's daughter, Alya?"

His smile didn't change as he chuckled, however the laughter didn't reach his eyes. Only a flash of anger and annoyance lingered as he turned his gaze onto her. Alya didn't so much as flinch as she stepped in beside Chloé. Her face betrayed nothing as she slid a hand into Chloé's, who squeezed the trembling appendage.

"I was surprised to hear my daughter managed to keep you a secret? Just how did you two end up together?" He asked as he took his seat. Chloé pulled out Alya's seat for her, not breaking eye contact with her father, before taking her own.

"Since lyceé," Chloé spoke truthfully. Her father was taking a sip of wine as she answered, sputtering. Alya smirked inwardly, "But we've been together in a relationship for some time now." She was smiling genuinely now at his reaction to her misinformation.  
  
"And you choose soon after telling you about my arrangement?" He asked slowly, as he cleaned himself up.

"I've been planning thousands of ways to propose to the woman I love since I was 10 years old. You know this."

"I had assumed after that you bringing that nice redhead boy---"

"I was 16 and only dating to make you happy. He's a really close friend nowadays but honestly? He's gayer than I am."

"Really? That's saying something," Alya teased, having finding her voice. "Don't know how I missed you of all people having a beard during school. Definitely didn't know you had a thing for redheads, otherwise I would have made a move sooner."

Chloé's eyes widened as she looked to Alya, almost as like she had forgotten about her. "I-well-that's not true I don't have type!"

"And here I thought you would have liked the boy I chose for his hair, if nothing else. You always taken note of celebrities with that shade." Her father mused to himself aloud. Alya quirked an eyebrow at this, curiosity itching at the back of her head. Instead of following it, however, she asked a different question:

"How are you so okay with Chloé being who she is in some regards but not in others?"

"My daughter's genitalia is of no concern to me, but how my legacy is handled down is. Before she was born I had always wanted a daughter and so I was blessed with one. Science has come so far, as you well know, that it's not an impossibility for her to produce an heir. "  
  
"So that's how you see your daughter? Someone to just have a child for you? She's a human person who has found her own way and is making a living on her own--"

"Showing she clearly has no interest in staying an heiress of my hotel, despite how well suited I think she would be for it. I know very well what kind of work she does, Ms. Cesairé. It's I had refereed some of my own clients to her direction from the start that she does so well. I do applaud you, for not beating around the bush. You truly are the go-getter your competition say you are, asking the real questions." He sneered at her, nose upturned.

He replied without such little hesitation that it honestly caught Alya off-guard. It was just then that Alya realized that his way of always having an immediate answer to any question, an instant reaction to any situation, was how he had stayed in office for so long. He was quick with his words but even quicker with his actions. Alya bit her lip, eyes blazing at being mocked so openly.

Chloé cut the meat on her plate small and neat, taking a bite. She then proceed to take a sip of her drink that had been served, dabbing a napkin at her lips.

"Madam Césaire isn't working tonight?" Chloé asked, her eyes locking with her father.

"No. She had a prior engagement." He replied slowly,

"Hm, you can really can taste the difference. It would be a shame if you lost your premiere 5 star chef wouldn't it? I was reading just yesterday that the most appealing thing about Le Grand Paris is the food. A perfect blend of high class but home cooked meals that are said to be the best in all of Europe. Daddy, what was the number one thing you taught me as a child?"

"Do not stay where you are not wanted." He recited to her, as he had a million times before.

Chloé nodded, placing her silverware down before rising. "You've made it perfectly clear that my fiancee--and therefore myself--are not welcome here. It was good to have dinner with you but I think it'd be best for us to turn in for the night."

As she had done earlier, Chloé pulled out Alya's chair for her. They joined hands once again as they exited through the large wooden doors. Grizela hadn't so much as moved from her spot outside, as they clambered into the back of the limo. An uncomfortable silence fell between them as they sat apart.

Even thought it hadn't lasted more than a few minutes, Alya was absolutely bristling. How could he look at his own daughter and cast her aside as nothing more than a pawn. For what? To carry on money and a name? All because she loved someone of the same gender?

"That honestly went better than expected," Chloé spoke, her shakey breath breaking the silence. Alya blinked out of her rage to see Chloé's teary expression. Her eyes softened at the sight. Had she thought her father was hiding his choice for her in the shadows?

Alya placed a hand atop of Chloé's, their rings clinking.

"So you've had a thing for redheads since lyceé, huh?" She teased, poking Chloé's side.

Chloé gave a squeak, her watery eyes turning into a shifty look.

"I--that's--it has nothing to do you! Though I might admit that it's possible I did fine you attractive back then."

Alya grinned as Chloé pouted, before leaning in and taking the blonde's lips with her own. Suprised, Chloé pulled back, only a little.

"What are you doing?" Chloé asked, breathlessly. Hell, that was something.

Alya rolled her eyes before licking her lips. "Kissing my fiancee who apparently had a secret crush on me during school."

"I did not! And this is just a cover remember?"

Alya hummed in response as Chloé initiated the kiss this time. She tasted sweet as honey.


	11. Mother May I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya takes Chloé to meet her parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll I've been so tired lately but with the new episodes coming out I've been REVIVED and boy do I have plans for you :D

"Are you sure this is wise?"

Alya cut her eye with a 'Really?' look.

It was close to dinner time the few days later and the had decidedly dressed down---well Alya had. With her black converse sneakers, jean shorts and an orange tank top that read 'Foxy' in white curved letters, she was comfortable with the situation.

Chloé, however, brushed a run away lock out of her eye nervously, diamond bracelet glinting in the light as her hand touched a matching diamond in her ear. Alya watched as Chloé shifted from tugging at her golden dressed to make sure it was length appropriate to checking her favorite nude makeup in compact. Funny how with asshole clerks and her own father, she doesn't so much bat an eye--but have her meet her fake partners's family? Nervous wreck.

"It'll be fine, stop worrying!" Alya said, holding out a hand. Without even glancing away from the tiny mirror, Chloé's free hand found hers as if it was instinct. Alya had started to notice that they had become more intimate lately, _`In more ways then one,`_ She thought to herself as she blushed at a memory. They had spent the last few days cleaning their apartment after things got a a little out of hand.

"You're right. While dinner was short of disaster, desert was certainly memorable." Chloé finally looked up, licking her lips. Alya swore her cheeks were on fire, and it didn't help when Chloé leaned in to kiss her---only to have door fly open. They were frozen in place as a teenage girl stood in the doorway. Her brown hair was cut short and spiked with a streak of lavender, dressed in a white shirt with a lilac skull tank top and black men's skinny jeans.   
  
"Oh hey, Allie," Etta crossed her arms at the sight of her elder sister, bangles and spiked bracelets dangled on her skinny arms. A black lip ring bobbed when she spoke. "Chloé?!" Came the sudden excited squeal, a noise that caught Alya off guard as she hadn't heard it since Etta started her teens. Alya was even more put off how she was shoved aside so her sister could hug her fake financée.

"Um what?" Alya expressed eloquently.

"You're mother may have invited me to a show or two." Chloé laughed softly as she welcomed the hug, ruffling Etta's hair.

"That trick you showed me last time really helped!" Etta pulled away and started to pull the blonde into the apartment, Alya following behind.

"I would hope so, I was trained by a master of dance." Chloé put on a mocking air of superiority, her tone light as she was deposited onto the couch.

"Etta, who was at the door?" The familiar voice met their ears as Marelene Cesaire came from the back. "Alya? Chloé? What are you doing here?"

"We came for dinner? We have news--" Alya started trailing after her mother who was already in the kitchen.

"No,no I meant why didn't either of you call ahead? I didn't have time to clean this place up let alone get the right ingredients for your favorites!"

"Mom, Chloé and I are dating." Alya spilled, ignoring the question. There was a pause as Marlene focused on cleaning the kitchen space.

"Oh I know already. Grizela hasn't stopped reminding me that I owe her 10 euros." She replied, pulling out all sorts of things in preparation. Alya wasn't sure what shocked her more: the fact that her mom was so relaxed about her dating her boss's daughter or that she had a bet on whether or not they'd be together. "I was so certain you two would have gotten together when you were younger---"

With her mother's back to her, Alya scrunched her nose at this, remembering how much she and Chloé had butted heads in school.

"And then we had to change the bet to if you'd find each other at all! Also don't make that face I know you're making. You've always had good chemistry with Chloé in my opnion, regardless of how explosive it was. With how big a crush you had--"

Alya gave a fake laugh before covering her mouth with a hand. She most definitely didn't have a crush on Chloé when they were younger. How preposterous! Her mother turned to her with an eyebrow raised, before stopping her cutting and dicing, to only vanish off towards the back again.

Confused but patient, Alya looked back towards the living room to find that it had been rearranged entirely in a few short minutes. Now barefoot, Chloé and Etta were practicing in the newly created space. Alya felt her face soften into a smile at the sight, surprised to see Chloé positively glowing as she gave pointers and fixed her sister's form.

Marlene came back soon enough, Alya's eyes darting to the several magazines laid out before her on the counter now. On the cover of a few of the fashion magazines was a green eyed teen boy and beside him was a blue eyed girl. The others only had the girl.

"That-I-Marinette gave them to me because she heard they had good articles in them!" Alya challenged, flushing as she gathered up the magazines to put them away. Her mother rolled her eyes but gave a knowing smile. With a huff, Alya quickly hid them out of sight while Chloé was distracted, before ultimately helping her mom with the cooking. By the time dinner was complete, Alya's father and other sister had returned home. Chloé was welcomed with open arms as she sat between Alya and Etta.


	12. Bells Are Ringing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has a decision to make! One way or another it's out into the crowd!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this chapter a while and wanted to make it longer but I figure a shorter chapter is better than no chapter!

"Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Cece, you told me you just wanted to catch up, not ask for an exclusive." Chloé huffed, phone resting between her ear and shoulder, pacing. Charles was having her overlook some orders for a really big client. Chloé was constantly glad she was able to focus on multiple things at once, "I'm doing fine by the way and I'm glad you checked in." 

"C'mon, Chloé, you can't just leave me hanging like this," Came the voice into her ear, "You were seen rushing away from Le Grand Paris with a mysterious woman by your side and you think that's not news? My sources say you aren't even living there anymore! "The Princess of Paris no longer in her Castle"! That's a gossip gold mine right there." 

Chloé resist rolling her eyes as she counted how many bouquets of daffodils the groom had wanted. It was his future husband's favorite flower, he had said on the side, so she remembered the small detail and asked about in private. She grinned at herself, swiping her tablet to glance at her plans. She'd have banquet hall seem something like something out of a romantic novel, of that she was certain. 

"My private life is private for a reason, Cece. You know I love you but I have to go." Finding dark blue and silver polka dotted tablecloths were proving harder than she had initially thought.

"Y'know you were so much more fun back when you were freshman in university," Chloé could practically hear the pout of the older woman. This time Chloé did roll her eyes, remembering on how much Cece had hung on her every word as she told stories of her childhood and her father or even other celebrities she had met. It was part of the reason Cece was in her current position. "But fine! It'll all come to light eventually. Kisses!" 

"Kisses." Chloé replied with a shake of her head as the line went dead. 

"So you're really not going to tell anyone anything, Boss?" Charles's voice came from the door way as he leaned against the frame.

"You know more than most people which I'm only mildly comfortable about because you don't believe in social media." 

"It is one of my saving graces when it comes to getting secrets, especially out of you. Though if we are being honest, you have gushed a bit about her over the past few days that I felt I didn't even need to bribe you." Charlie teased with a smile as Chloé blushed. 

"The orders all look good. Has the venue has been secured?" Chloé asked without hesitation, handing the device back to its owner. 

"As of this morning, yes. Oh it seems that everyone should bring a plus one! Whatever shall you do?" Charlie asked innocently, but that was his way of not dropping the subject. Chloé had, historically, always gone alone because while the planning was finished, there was still so much to do during the event. She would never have time to keep her date company.

"I'll be sure to ask her," Chloé said, resting her chin in her hand. Now she was thinking about how to balance both her duties and making sure that Alya didn't go bored. She sat back down behind her desk and drummed her finger on the desk. The grooms-to-be were a fairly popular within the public eye and were in the spotlight for the paparazzi. She could ask for Alya specifically to cover the event that way no one would question why she was there. Chloé nodded, putting the thought away to ask her over dinner tonight (it was her turn try and cook).


End file.
